


Go Fuck Yourself (Then Fuck Me)

by marihy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fuckboy Victor, Jealous Katsuki Yuuri, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Pole Dancing, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Underage Drinking, Victor cheats on several girls, Victor is 17, Yuuri is 16, Yuuri wearing Victor's jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marihy/pseuds/marihy
Summary: In which Victor is a fuckboy holding a string of broken hearts, Yuuri is the new kid who takes no one's shit, they somehow end up hating each other and sleeping with each other at the same time, and Phichit knew everything from the beginning.





	1. Fuck You

Yuuri surveys his new high school nervously. Trinity High is so much bigger than his old school, Miller Academy, and he's never been the best at making friends. Sure he knows Yuuko, but she's a senior, and Yuuri doesn't have any classes with her.

"You'll be fine!" Yuuko had assured him on the phone last night, "You'll meet tons of new people! Trust me! You'll have so many friends you won't know what to do with them!"

Yuuri isn't so sure about that, especially as he watches other students getting out of cars and hopping out of buses. Everyone seems to have such close-knit groups and tight cliques. Why will any of these groups want to be friends with Yuuri?

He takes a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

He gets his locker code from the office and find his locker on the second floor.

"23-14-7," he mutters, twisting the dial. He pulls. The door doesn't budge. He tries again. It still doesn't move. Fuck.

He tries going slower. 23. Twist. 14. Twist. 7. Pull. The lock still won't give. Yuuri feels prickly heat spread up his neck. "Come on," he whispers, jiggling the lock. This is just his luck. He's going to be late for class on his first day and get detention and be hated by his teachers or someone's going to see him struggling and wonder how much of an idiot you have to be not to be able to open a stupid lock and then go tell all their friends and Yuuri will be an outcast on his first day and-

"Need help?" A voice interrupts Yuuri's thoughts. Yuuri turns to see an amicable-looking boy in a basketball team jacket with a smile on his face.

A jock. Great. Yuuri stares at him suspiciously, wondering if this is some sort of prank on the new kid. The boy leans over, spins Yuuri's lock a few times, and pops it open.

"Thanks," Yuuri says, still somewhat wary. He's had bad experiences with jocks, entitled stupid jerks with college scholarships who think they're better than everyone.

"I'm Phichit Chulanont," the boy offers a hand.

"Yuuri Katsuki," Yuuri answers, shaking the offered hand.

"Are you new?" Phichit asks.

"Uh, yeah," Yuuri says, swallowing the nervous lump on his throat, "Transferred from Miller Academy."

"Cool," Phichit answers, and his smile actually seems genuine.

Yuuri offers a small smile on return.

Phichit opens his mouth to say something else when a loud "Phichit!" distracts him.

A tall, blond, green-eyed boy in a basketball team jacket identical to Phichit's runs up.

"Dude! What the hell was that Instagram post last night? JJ's gonna kick your and Victor's asses once he sees it. I mean, come on, egging his house?" The blond laughs, draping a friendly arm over Phichit's shoulders.

"It's JJ, you cabbage," Phichit laughs, "Who cares?"

The blond finally notices Yuuri. "Oh, hey there," he says, smirking, "Are you going to introduce me, Phichit?"

Phichit rolls his eyes, "Chris, this is Yuuri Katsuki. He's new. Yuuri, this is Christophe Giacometti, but you can call him Chris. He's a flirt, but he's harmless. Just ignore him, and he'll go away."

Chris laughs, "You're making me sound bad. Come on, Yuuri, we'll show you around."

Chris grabs Yuuri's right arm, Phichit grabs his left, and they drag him off.

Yuuri can't help but notice all the eyes on them. People are whispering and staring at them, and it's unsettling him. He supposes Chris and Phichit must be pretty popular because they keep getting stopped in the hallway for a quick hello or congratulated on a game they played last weekend.

Oh well, there are worse things than to be seen around popular people.

The rest if the morning goes by without a hitch for Yuuri. He has some classes with Chris and Phichit, and none of his teachers are too bad. By the time lunch rolls around, he's sure he might like it here.

Chris and Phichit have invited him to sit with them, and as Yuuri starts to walk into the cafeteria with them he hears someone call his name. He turns to see Yuuko frantically waving at him from the opposite end of the hallway.

"Hey, you guys go ahead. I'll be right ahead," Yuuri says.

Phichit nods. "Sure. We're at the table in the corner by the window," he says before heading in.

Yuuko runs towards Yuuri, engulfing him in a hug. "It's so good to see you!" She exclaims.

Yuuri laughs, "It's good to see you too!"

Yuuko elbows Yuuri playfully, "I told you you wouldn't have any trouble making friends! You've been here half a day, and you're already hanging with Christophe Giacometti and Phichit Chulanont!"

"I get the sense they're kind of a big deal," Yuuri says.

"They're a huge deal!" Yuuko answers, "They're the stars of the basketball team and just super popular in general."

"Phichit is basically adored. He has over 2,000 Instagram followers, you know, and he's actually likable, unlike several other members of the popular crowd."

"Chris is, well, he's Trinity High's resident sex freak. He's slept with probably seventy percent of the school, but he's not that bad a guy either. He's pretty nice when he's not trying to get in your pants."

"Okay then!" Yuuri laughs at Yuuko's enthusiasm, "Glad to know I've lucked out a little!"

"Well," Yuuko's smile dropped, "Not entirely."

"What do you mean?" Yuuri asks worriedly, "Do you think they hate me? Oh, God. They hate me, don't they?"

"No, no, that's not what I mean!" Yuuko says quickly, "I just meant they're friends with some . . . People of questionable morals."

"Like?" Yuuri asks cautiously.

"Like Victor Nikiforov," Yuuko answers, "Playboy and mega-asshole extraordinaire. He's . . . Well, for lack of a better word . . . He's a giant fucking dickwad, to be honest."

"Oh no," Yuuri's eyes widen, "Is he that bad?"

"I mean, I'm sure it'll be fine!" Yuuko says, "Chris and Phichit like you, and if Victor acts like a little shit, you can put him in his place!"

Yuuri gulps a little but nods, "Okay." He offers a tentative smile.

"Great!" Yuuko claps, "I'll see you later!"

And before he let can lose his nerve, Yuuri walks into the cafeteria and pushes down his nerves about this Victor Nikiforov guy. He scans the cafeteria until he sees Phichit's back and quickly heads over to where he sits.

Phichit and Chris are both there along with another guy. This guy's also in a basketball jacket, his silvery blond hair is expert styled, his jawline looks like it could cut steel, and his eyes are a piercing blue.

Yuuri knows his type. He's the type of guy who dumps kids like Yuuri in trashcans, the type of guy who slowly makes his way through dating the entire cheer squad, the type of guy who's way too dangerously gorgeous for his own good.

The guy stares at Yuuri for a beat longer than necessary before raising an eyebrow and saying coolly, "So this is your new kid?"

"Don't be an asshole, Victor," Chris says, "Yuuri, this is Victor Nikiforov. Victor, Yuuri Katsuki."

"Hi,".Yuuri offers, but knows better than to say "nice to meet you." Victor doesn't offer any greeting back.

Phichit pats the chair next to him for Yuuri to sit in with an encouraging smile. Yuuri sits down awkwardly, trying to avoid looking at Victor Nikiforov.

"So," Chris laughs, "How's Casey?"

"Who?" Victor looks confused.

"Your girlfriend?" Chris continues.

"No," Phichit cuts in, "Casey broke up with him two days ago."

"Oh, right," Chris says, "Um . . . Veronica?"

"Nope," Phichit answers, "Casey broke up with him because he hooked up with Veronica."

"Geez," Chris rubs his temples, "What is her name? Wait, Laura?"

"Wrong again," Phichit laughs, "Laura was that college girl he dated. You know, when he was sleeping with her roommate, Natalie, too?"

"Right," Chris answers, "It's Sherri."

"Bingo," Victor answers.

"So yeah," Chris continues, "How is she?"

"Annoying as fuck," Victor rolls his eyes, "Just like always."

"Did you just call your girlfriend 'annoying as fuck'?" Yuuri asks, taken aback.

"So what?" Victor snorts.

"That's kind of a dick thing to say," Yuuri says, not even trying to sound polite, "Why are you with her if she's 'annoying as fuck' or whatever?"

Victor shrugs, "She's a decent lay."

"You're a pig," Yuuri rolls his eyes, not even trying to keep the disgust out of his voice.

Chris freezes from where he's about to take a bite of his sandwich. Phichit stops chewing mid bite.

Victor's eyes harden, ice-cold, "You'd know all about pigs wouldn't you? Considering you eat like one."

"Victor," Chris chastises.

Yuuri drops his fork, cheeks burning in anger and embarrassment.

"Geez," he says, his voice hard with anger, "The girls at this school must have no standards if this is the best they can do."

"Wow, you're funny," Victor laughs sarcastically, eyes meeting Yuuri's head on.

"Subject change!" Phichit trills, his voice high and nervous, and he starts prattling about a chemistry test he and Victor have later in the week.

The conversation changes, and Yuuri laughs and smiles when it's appropriate, but all he can think about for the rest of lunch is what a huge fucking ass Victor Nikiforov is.

~

Fuck Yuuri Katsuki.

That's the first thought that enters Victor's mind when Phichit and Chris tell him about this new kid they're befriended. He sounds like a tool to Victor, someone who'll use Phichit and Chris to be popular. So yeah, fuck that prick.

And then Yuuri walks in, and "Fuck Yuuri Katsuki" takes on a whole different meaning.

He's gorgeous.

He has wide brown eyes the size of saucers surrounded by fringy Bambi lashes, and his red lips look oh so kissable. His skin looks incredibly soft, and his hair makes Victor want to run his hands through it.

Fuck.

A beat passes, and Victor realizes that everyone's waiting for him to say something.

"So this is your new kid?" He asks. It comes out meaner than anticipated.

Yuuri looks taken back at first, but then his positively arresting eyes spark with anger, and Victor feels his heart thump.

Stupid Yuuri Katsuki. Stupid stupid Yuuri with his stupid gorgeous eyes and his stupid kissable lips and the stupid stupid way he makes Victor feel things.

Victor's not one for feelings. His relationships are about sex and only about sex. That's all they've ever been about. He hates Yuuri for the stupid crappy way Victor's heart beats when he looks at him, so he's mean to Yuuri. He's really mean.

Fuck Yuuri Katsuki. In all senses of the word.

~

"He's the biggest jerk in the world!" Yuuri screams, pounding his fist into his pillow.

Yuuko laughs from where she sits on his floor, "So you've said. Several, several times."

"He was all like, you'd know all about pigs wouldn't you," Yuuri complains, "And I just wanted to punch his fucking face in! He thinks that just because he's gorgeous, and super fucking rich, he can do whatever he wants and-"

"You think he's gorgeous?" Yuuko teases.

Yuuri flushes red, "That's not what I said!"

"Okay, okay!" Yuuko says, a knowing smile on her face.

"Don't smile like that!" Yuuri grumbles, "I don't think he's good-looking."

"I said okay!" Yuuko raises her hands in defense. "What did Phichit and Chris and say?" She says, changing the subject.

"They say that he's 'not usually like this', and we just need time to 'get used to each other,' " Yuuri says, punctuating each statement with air quotes.

"All Victor should get used to is my fist on his face," Yuuri screams, punching his pillow again.

Yuuko shakes her head, smiling fondly, "I'm sure it'll get better with time."

~

It did not get better with time.

Yuuri had been at Trinity High for a month, and the only thing that had changed with Victor was his girlfriend. He'd replaced Sherri with a peppy redhead named Jessica, but he was no less cruel to Yuuri.

Yuuri had made other friends, however. Like Yuri Plisetsky, a freshman and Victor's cousin, who seemed to like Yuuri well enough despite his surly attitude. Or Otabek Altin, another basketball player and Yuri's best friend. He even semi-liked Jean-Jacques Leroy, the egotistical Canadian who swore he could win a basketball game on his own. His girlfriend Isabella Yang was pretty cool though, and she and her best friends Mila Babicheva and Sara Crispino had sort of adopted Yuuri as their younger brother, despite the fact that Isabella and Mila were sophomores, and Sara was three months younger than Yuuri.

And besides all the new friends, being a part of the popular crowd had its perks. No one picked on him for stuff they'd pick on anyone else for, people he didn't even know stopped him in the hallway to say hello, and a senior girl had already offered him her number. Things were going pretty well for Yuuri.

"Band t-shirts are so freshmen year," Victor said, hip-bumping Yuuri into a locker as he walks past, one arm curled around Jessica's hipbone.

Well, except for a little thorn in his side known as Victor Nikiforov.

Yuuri looked down at his Pink Floyd t-shirt anxiously.

"Shove off, Victor," Phichit rolled his eyes, "As if you don't have a whole collection of Van Halen sweatshirts in your drawers." He turned to Yuuri, "Ignore him. He'll warm up to you. He's just being an ass."

"JJ's an ass," Yuuri answers dryly, "Victor is hellspawn."

"I heard that, Katsuki!" Victor shouts from down the hallway.

"Shove it up your ass!" Yuuri shouts back.

Phichit shakes his head like a disappointed mother, "I know just what you two need."

"And what's that?" Yuuri asks.

"A party!" Phichit claps his hands excitedly, "Friday night. My house. My parents are out of town."

"You think a party's going to make me and Victor friends?" Yuuri asks incredulously.

"No," Phichit answers, "But a few drinks will."

Yuuri's never had a drop of alcohol in his life, but he's not about to tell Phichit that. Instead, he just laughs, "Whatever you say."

~

That Friday, Yuuri walks home with Phichit to help him set up for the party. That is, hiding breakable vases, making sure they have enough beer, etcetera.

"Vodka's here!" Chris shouts, slamming open the door and running inside, with Victor in tow.

"Is it the good kind?" Phichit asks.

"I'm Russian," Victor cuts in, "Of course it's the good kind."

Yuuri rolls his eyes. Prick.

"Make sure the lightweight doesn't waste all of it," Victor says, gesturing to Yuuri.

"How would you know I'm a lightweight?" Yuuri asks, offended, though he really doesn't know if he is or not.

"Just an assumption," Victor shrugs.

"I'm not a lightweight," Yuuri crosses his arms.

~

Yuuri's a lightweight.

It's an hour into the party, and Yuuri is already stumbling around, doing pirouettes around the room and laughing way too loudly. Victor watches him run over to Yuri and loudly demand a dance off.

"No!" Yuri grumbles, "Get off, you stupid Katsudon."

"Come on, Yuri," Yuuri slurs, "Dance with meee!"

"No," Yuri turns away.

"Are you chicken?" Yuuri giggles, eyes glinting mischievously.

"What did you just call me?" Yuri asks, indignant.

"Chick-en," Yuuri laughs, enunciating every syllable clearly.

"Oh, it's on," Yuri shouts, rolling up his sleeves and letting Yuuri lead him away.

Yuuri is an excellent dancer, Victor notes. Yuri only knows ballet, and his straight limbs and dainty movements don't suit the hip-hop song blasting in the background the way Yuuri's easy hip sways and body rolls do. Yuuri looks in Victor's direction and winks and Victor feels heat coil in his stomach.

Victor's not drunk enough for this. Where'd his girlfriend go anyway? Her name's Janet, right? Wait, no, that's not it. It's . . . Um . . . Jessica! Right!

He's about to go look for her, when Yuuri starts unbuttoning his shirt, slowly revealing a pale collarbone, glistening with sweat. Victor imagines kissing that collarbone, the noises Yuuri would make.

By the time the song finishes, Yuri and Yuuri have attracted a small crowd cheering them on.

"That was so much fun!" Yuuri cheers, "Oh, my God!"

"How much champagne have you had?" Phichit laughs.

"Sixteen glasses!" Yuuri answers brightly. He stops and considers something. "It's kinda hot in here!" He proclaims loudly, stripping off his pants to reveal two endlessly long toned legs, and oh, my God, Victor's too thirsty for this.

Just when Victor's about to implode, Yuuri waves over to Chris, "Chris! Dance off!"

"Hells yeah!" Chris shouts, already stripping off his shirt and pants, "Wait, hold on. I have a pole somewhere."

"OMG!" Yuuri squeals, "I'm a great pole dancer!" He proceeds to pull of his shirt, and Victor almost has a heart attack.

Chris brings out his portable stripper pole and sets it up, while Yuuri wanders over to get another glass of champagne before shrugging his shoulders and grabbing the whole bottle.

Yuuri wasn't lying. He is a great pole dancer. People are already throwing money, and Victor fights the urge to take all the hundreds out of his wallet and chuck them at Yuuri. Yuuri winds around the pole like molten gold, and it's pure art, and Victor cannot look away. At one point, Yuuri looks right at him and licks his lips slowly, and Victor thinks he's going melt.

The dance is over way too soon, and Yuuri's galloping off to find someone else to dance with. Victor stares after him longingly.

"Victor!" Cuts in a voice. He turns to see Jessica grab his arm, pulling him away. She smiles slyly, "You know there are rooms free upstairs."

"Oh yeah?" Victor plasters a smile on his face, wrapping an arm around her waist, "Lead the way."

That night as he fucks another random girl he couldn't care less about, he can't help but imagine soft black hair and wide doe-like eyes and long sinewy legs the whole time.

~

"Remember that time Yuuri got plastered drunk and danced on a pole?" Phichit cackles one day at lunch.

Yuuri blushes painfully, "Yes, Phichit. How can we forget when you remind is every day? Let it go! It was a month ago?"

"It was hilarious!" Phichit laughs, clapping his hands together.

""You've got skills, Yuuri," Chris smiles, "But seriously, when did Yuuri Katsuki, straight-A student and shy nerd, learn how to pole dance like that?"

Yuuri buries his face in his hands, "It's good exercise."

"I thought it was majorly embarrassing," Victor comments lightly.

Yuuri looks up to glare at Victor, "Don't be jealous, Victor."

"As if," Victor rolls his eyes.

"So anyway," Chris says, hurriedly cutting in, "What happened with Jessica? She was crying in calc this morning."

"I made out with Dylan, you know, the brunette on yearbook committee? And she caught us," Victor says nonchalantly.

"I find it disgusting how little you care about all your girlfriends," Yuuri comments, stabbing at his salad with a fork.

"What would you know about girlfriends, Katsuki?" Victor snorts, "Considering you've never had one."

"At least I'm not gonna be a father by age eighteen," Yuuri retorts.

"When you get as much tail as I do," Victor says, leaning back in his chair, "Condoms are too much of a hassle to buy."

"Aw," Yuuri coos, "Are the extra-small ones more expensive?"

Phichit snorts but covers it up with a cough. Chris, however, doesn't even bother hiding his laughter.

"Extra-small ones!" He wheezes, "That's so great, Yuuri, I love you."

"Haha," Victor snarks sarcastically, "Dick jokes. Very funny."

"Okay," Phichit butts in, "Before World War Three starts up in here, we're gonna change the subject. My guy got a new shipment from his cousin yesterday, and it's all new and all fresh, and I'm inviting you guys for a taste test tomorrow."

Chris nods and high-fives Phichit, "Yeah, man!"

Victor nods too, "Yeah, I'm free tomorrow. We can do it at my guest house."

"Shipment of what?" Yuuri asks, feeling clueless.

"Are you an idiot?" Victor snorts.

Phichit slaps him on the arm and shakes his head before turning to Yuuri.

"Weed," he answers, "Never tried it before?"

Yuuri shakes his head. Victor opens his mouth to say something, but Phichit cuts him off.

"It's cool," he smiles, "at least you'll be be sampling the good stuff."

"Um, okay," Yuuri nods hesitantly.

"Great!" Phichit says, "Tomorrow, then. Victor's guest house."

~

Yuuri lies on the couch, feeling more relaxed than he's felt on a while. Chris is lying on the floor, his head resting against a chair, Victor sits at the other end of the couch, draped across the armrest, and Phichit is dancing to the low, mellow best of whatever song is playing in the background. They've all shed their shirts and are taking turns passing Phichit's bong around.

Phichit sways his hips, giggling uncontrollably, and takes another drag.

"I can't believe Yuuri's actually smoking weed," Phichit laughs. He stops and giggles, high-pitched like a schoolgirl, "Weed. That's such a weird word."

Yuuri laughs and tips back against the couch, "I can't believe I'm smoking weed in Victor Nikiforov's guest house, like geez, what am I doing with my life?"

"Shut the fuck up, Katsuki," Victor answers, bringing the bong to his lips, "This is why you don't have a girlfriend."

Yuuri lets out a hyena laugh and chucks a pillow at Victor's head.

Chris yawns, "I need a nap." And he gets up, tripping over his own feet to stumble into a bedroom.

"You're such a fucking cabbage, Chris," Phichit says, "I'm taking this outside so none of you lame ass hoes can have any more of my weed." He starts to laugh again at the absurdity of the word "weed" as he opens the sliding glass door and stumbles out on the lawn.

Victor isn't stoned enough not to register the fact that he's alone with a shirtless Yuuri Katsuki. He's about to fake some excuse to get away when Yuuri starts giggling.

"Ooh, what's this?" Yuuri leans over the back of the couch, reaching, before he promptly falls.

Victor is about to check to see if Yuuri's okay when he pops up, adorably disheveled and wearing- is that Victor's basketball jacket?

Yuuri starts cackling, "Look what I found."

Yuuri starts strutting around, tripping over everything, the jacket far too big on him.

"I'm Victor Nikiforov," he mocks in a horrible Russian accent, swishing his hips like he's on a catwalk, "I care way too much about my hair, and I love my poodle more than my girlfriend! What's her name again? Deborah? Delaney?"

"You're hilarious, Katsuki," Victor deadpans, trying to ignore how cute Yuuri looks giggling and wiggling his hips like that.

The song changes, and Yuuri gasps in delight, "I love this song!"

What song is this? Victor genuinely doesn't know, doesn't know how he can pay attention to a song when Yuuri starts dancing, swaying his hips softly, his eyes closed.

 _Well, no one told me about her, the way she lied_  
_Well, no one told me about her, how many people cried_  
_But it's too late to say you're sorry_  
_How would I know? Why should I care?_  
_Please don't bother tryin' to find her_  
_She's not there_

Yuuri tips his head back, running a hand through his hair, and Victor's jacket slips off one shoulder.

Victor's breath hitches.

 _Well let me tell you 'bout the way she looked_  
_The way she'd act and the color of her hair_  
_Her voice was soft and cool_  
_Her eyes were clear and bright_  
_But she's not there_

The way Yuuri moves isn't fair. It isn't fair how fast Victor's heart is pounding, it isn't fair how sexy it is when Yuuri bites his lip, and it's definitely not fair how much Victor wants to kiss Yuuri right now because he's shirtless and dancing and wearing Victor's jacket which has slipped off both his shoulders and hangs around his elbows like a movie actress's fur coat.

And then Yuuri starts singing, and oh, God, Victor is not prepared for this, and as Yuuri draws out a particularly long note, Victor lunges forward, grabs Yuuri, and slams his mouth against his. He pulls back after a few glorious seconds, his face centimeters from Yuuri's his hands still on Yuuri's cheeks.

"What was that for?" Yuuri giggles.

"I just wanted you to shut up," Victor says.

A beat passes and then Yuuri is wrapping his arms around Victor's neck and kissing him, hard and fierce.

Kissing Yuuri is a revelation. Victor doesn't know how he's ever going to be able to go back to kissing Delilah or Delia or whatever her name is when he knows how soft Yuuri's lips are, how he tastes like Burt's Bees chapstick, how he gasps when Victor tugs at his bottom lip with his teeth, how he tangles his fingers in Victor's hair.

He grips Yuuri's hips hard, guiding him up the stairs to one of the bedrooms. He bumps his hip on the banister, but then Yuuri is kissing his neck and it doesn't matter.

He practically divebombs Yuuri into the bed, latching onto his neck and sucking. Yuuri moans, and Victor decides he's never heard a more beautiful sound. Victor keeps kissing down Yuuri's torso, and he doesn't know what he's doing because he's never done this with a boy, but it just makes sense to kiss Yuuri everywhere.

His lips brush Yuuri's nipple and Yuuri lets out a little mewl, arching into Victor's touch. Encouraged by that noise, Victor presses another kiss to it. Yuuri seems to like it, so Victor wraps his lips around it and sucks, wondering if boys' nipples are as sensitive as girls'. Yuuri squeals and curls his fingers into Victor's hair. Victor smirks and supposes he's done that right.

He pulls back to unbutton his jeans and makes the mistake of looking down at Yuuri.

Yuuri's black hair is spread out over the pillow, a sharp contrast against the white sheets. Long, thick, black eyelashes cast shadows on pale cheekbones, and large caramel eyes blink up at Victor. Yuuri is splayed out on the bed, Victor's jacket dangling off his arms and revealing his neck and torso covered in faint pink marks that give Victor a sense of pride because he did that. He made Yuuri like this.

Victor forgets to unbutton his jeans.

Yuuri looks up at him with those big, big eyes and leans over to do it for him. Victor looks down at Yuuri and thinks he must be in heaven. Yuuri pulls his jeans and boxers off quickly and then Victor is standing there, completely naked, in front of Yuuri Katsuki.

Yuuri looks awed. "I guess I take back what I said about you having a tiny dick," he giggles, and then he can't stop giggling and that makes Victor giggle and then he falls on top of Yuuri, beautiful perfect Yuuri, and they keep laughing. Yuuri tucks his face into the crook of Victor's neck and presses a kiss there, and just like that, Victor's giggles die off.

"You're gorgeous," Yuuri blurts, looking up at Victor and smiling. Victor forgets how to breathe because Yuuri Katsuki, literal live angel, just called him gorgeous.

Yuuri wriggles out of his boxers and rolls over, blinking innocently up at Victor, "Well? Don't you want to fuck me?"

Lots of things have happened today that Victor hasn't been prepared for, but nothing, nothing tops Yuuri rolling over, his pupils blown wide, and Victor's jacket hiked up enough so that Victor can see his ass.

Yuuri wiggles his hips up, presenting his hole to Victor, and Victor's not an idiot, he knows how this works, he doesn't know if he can be any good for Yuuri.

"Um, I-" Victor starts, suddenly nervous, except Victor Nikiforov does not get nervous. Victor Nikiforov makes people nervous. Victor Nikiforov is supposed to be all smooth words and suave moves, but he is undone by this gorgeous beautiful minx in front of him.

"It's okay," Yuuri says, flipping them both over and straddling Victor. He grinds, rubbing their cocks together and making Victor bite back a groan, "I can do all the work."

Yuuri reaches over to dig through the bedside drawer, "Is there lube in here?"

Fuck. Victor doubts there is. But he has a prefect view of Yuuri's ass from where he is, and he hopes and prays to whatever deity can hear him that there is somehow miraculously a bottle of lube on that drawer.

A few seconds later, Yuuri emerges, victorious, holding a bottle. Before Victor can even question why the fuck there just happens to be lube in his guesthouse, Yuuri is coating a finger, leaning back to give Victor an unobstructed view, and sliding a finger into his hole.

Victor groans, "God, Yuuri."

Yuuri adds a second finger, scissoring and curling them, broken moans falling out of his bruised lips.

After a bit, Yuuri pulls his fingers out, and Victor whines involuntarily, disappointed.

The disappointment disappears once Yuuri bracing himself on Victor's chest, starts to sink down on his cock.

Victor watches his length disappear inside Yuuri's hole, a blissed out expression on Yuuri's face, short pants falling out of Yuuri's mouth, and he thinks he might come right there.

Yuuri seats himself fully on Victor's dick with a cute little moan, and Victor really thinks he might come. He typically has good stamina, but Yuuri is tight and hot and clenching down on Victor, and it's all he can do not to thrust up hard into him.

Yuuri starts to grind down a little, "You're- ah! -so big"

Victor moans, his hands coming up to grip Yuuri's hips, fingers digging into his skin.

Yuuri starts to move his hips, easing himself onto Victor's cock. He starts to pick up the pace, lifting and dropping his hips quickly, gorgeous whines and mewls falling from his lips.

"Fuck, Yuuri," Victor moans and, before he can stop himself, bucks up into Yuuri, hard.

"Victor!" Yuuri moans loudly, and Victor decides he never wants to hear anyone say his name again but Yuuri. He bucks his hips up again, harder this time, and a particularly loud and lascivious moan tears out of Yuuri's throat, prompting Victor to realise he's found Yuuri's prostate.

He angles his hips that way again, but he knows he's not going to last long. He can feel the pressure building up, and as he watches Yuuri bounce up and down on his cock, he comes, hard and fast. He grips Yuuri's cock and pulls, and Yuuri comes soon after, spilling into Victor's hand.

Yuuri collapses on the bed next to Victor, his eyelids already fluttering shut. Victor's exhausted too, and he knows he should probably go, but he's so tired, so he shuts his eyes and lets himself drift off to sleep.

~

Victor wakes up with something heavy on top of him. He blinks his eyes open wearily and looks down in confusion only to see an angel lying on top of him.

Oh wait, it's Yuuri. Victor leans his head back against the pillow and prepares to sleep again.

 _Oh wait, it's Yuuri._ Victor's eyes pop open and he springs up, knocking the sleeping angel on top of him over. Shit. Apparently Yuuri's a heavy sleeper though, because he just rolls over and snuggles into Victor's jacket.

Victor's jacket. Trying to ignore how absolutely adorable Yuuri looks sleeping in his jacket, Victor ponders for a few minutes how to get it back from Yuuri before deciding, fuck it, and hurriedly pulling on his clothes. He'll get it back eventually.

He runs out of the bedroom and hurries downstairs. Chris is passed out in a room and Phichit is asleep on a bench outside. Victor lets out a sigh of relief. No one heard him and Yuuri last night.

Him and Yuuri. That statement sparks memories to flood into his mind. The way Yuuri moaned, the way Yuuri kissed, the way Yuuri said his name, and fuck, he's in way too deep.

He grabs his keys and pulls on his shoes. He needs a cheeseburger.

~

Yuuri's avoided Phichit and Chris's calls all weekend, but it's Monday, and he's going to have to make some excuse as to why.

He'd woken up on Saturday lying on cum-soaked sheets and wearing Victor's jacket with several hickeys littering his body. He'd immediately panicked because, God, he'd been so embarrassing, and Victor was probably going to tell everyone how Yuuri Katsuki had straddled him and begged for sex and called him gorgeous and oh, God, his life was over, and-

He'd heard the click of a door closing and the whirring of a garage door.

He'd immediately jumped out of bed, torn the jacket off, paused to fold it neatly and place it on the dresser, and pulled on his clothes. He ran out of the guest house quietly as to not wake Phichit and Chris, wincing slightly at the pain in his ass, before hopping the fence and tearing away on his bike.

Yuuri brushes the leftover pink marks on his neck. Most of the marks Victor had given him have faded away, but there are few still visible. Shit, what is he going to tell Phichit and Chris? Are they going to hate him now? Victor's probably told the whole school by now.

His parents and sister are out of town, so he can avoid the embarrassing questions about where exactly he obtained these hickeys, but he can't avoid going to school. He has to keep up his grades. So he sighs, mounts his bike, and heads off to hell.

~

Victor hasn't told anyone.

He'd passed by Yuuri in the hall in the morning, whispering "No one has to know," in his ear while sweeping by.

So their secret is safe. Yuuri sighs in relief. Victor's probably just embarrassed that he'd slept with Yuuri, but who cares? As long as no one knows, Yuuri's happy.

There's still some slight awkwardness between him and Victor. Such as at lunch when Chris and Phichit question Yuuri about the person who gave him those hickeys. He sees Victor's eyes drop to his neck and, though maybe it's just Yuuri's imagination, a slight blush covers his face. But just like that, the moment's over and Victor's making some snarky remark about how pathetic someone would have to be to want to sleep with Yuuri.

It seems that everything will go back to normal. No one ever has to find out, and Yuuri can promise that sleeping with Victor Nikiforov will never ever ever happen again.

~

It happens again.

It happens when a drunk Yuuri offers a private lap dance to an equally drunk Victor. It happens at Victor's girlfriend Dylan's party, where they fuck in a bathroom, Yuuri biting down on his own hand to keep quiet. It happens again and again and again.

Yuuri needs to stop. He really does. Every time it happens, he tells himself that was the last time, that he'll never do it again.

But soon after, Victor will look at him or touch him, and Yuuri jumps into his arms.

It's really sort of pathetic. Especially considering how much Victor hates him. What's even more pathetic, is that now, every time he looks at Victor, he gets butterflies in his stomach.

Yuuko thinks it's a crush. So does his sister.

He comes home one morning, neck bitten up and bruised, to find Yuuko and Mari sitting in his kitchen talking.

"Late night with Victor?" Mari asks.

"Why do you assume I was with Victor," Yuuri asks stiffly.

"I see how you two look at each other in the hallway," Yuuko teases, "He'll be with his girlfriend, but I see his eyes follow you. And you'll be talking to Phichit, but paying attention to whatever Victor's doing.

Mari nods as if Yuuko's words are sage advice.

"Victor Nikiforov can go fuck himself," Yuuri says.

"Why can't he just fuck you instead?" Mari asks, smirking.

"Mari!" Yuuko smacks her on the arm, but she's giggling too.

Yuuri rolls his eyes. Whatever. He doesn't have a crush.

~

"You know, Victor hasn't had sex with her," Phichit whispers one day as he, Chris, and Yuuri watch Victor and Dylan eating lunch in the shade.

"He hasn't?" Chris raises his eyebrows.

Phichit shakes his head, "I know. Maybe he's getting serious about this girl."

"Victor? Serious? No way," Yuuri says, his voice more bitter than he would've liked. _"And I've got the hickeys to prove it,"_ he thinks to himself.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," Chris says, casting one more glance at the couple before walking away.

Yuuri watches Victor run a hand over Dylan's wrist and can't help the pang of jealousy that erupts. Yuuri doesn't want Victor to be touching Dylan. Why should he be touching Dylan when he can touch Yuuri? What does Dylan have that Yuuri doesn't? Maybe Victor just really does like her, and he'll end up leaving Yuuri and-

Oh, fuck. He does have a crush.

Fuuuuuuuuuck.

 


	2. Fuck Me

Yuuri watches a laughing Victor pull Dylan into his lap across the room, and he feels something roil in his stomach. He takes a sip of his beer. It tastes bitter. Chris's parties are usually the best, but Yuuri's just not feeling it tonight. And that, Yuuri thinks as he watches Dylan plant a wet kiss on Victor's cheek, probably has something to do with the disgusting sight in front of him.

Ever since Yuuri realized he'd had a crush on Victor, life had gotten so hard. He'd taken great pains to avoid Victor, always turning down Phichit and Chris's invitations to go out, feigning sick. Finally, Chris had snapped and practically forced him to come to his party.

Across the room, Dylan wraps an arm around Victor's neck and kisses him hard. Yuuri decides that is his clue to leave. He turns to go look for Phichit only to run right into a short blond girl, knocking her to the ground

"Oh, my God. I- I am so sorry," Yuuri stammers, bending down to help her up. The girl flicks her long hair put of her eyes and smiled up at him.

"It's okay," she smiles, "You're Yuuri, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Yuuri answers, "I'm so sorry I must have forgotten your name . . . "

"No, we haven't met before." The girl leans forward, smirking. "But everyone knows who you are."

"Uh, really?" Yuuri asks.

"Yeah," the girl says, her eyes narrowed sultrily, "Yuuri Katsuki. Popular, sweet, gorgeous . . . I could go on."

Yuuri swallows. Was this girl flirting with him or something?

"I'm Tessa," the girl says, extending a hand to shake, "But you can call me whatever you want." She winks.

Okay, she's probably flirting? Maybe? Or maybe Yuuri is just reading to much into this?

"Nice to meet you," he says, smiling and shaking her hand.

"You know," Tessa starts, "You look a little bored over here. What do you say we head upstairs, have a little fun?"

Okay, Yuuri was now ninety percent sure that she was flirting with him. He is about to decline politely when a burst of raucous laughter from across the room distracted him. He looks over to see Victor laughing, Dylan's face nestled in the crook of his neck, peppering kisses on his collarbone. Yuuri can almost see them in bed together, Victor kissing Dylan the way he was supposed to kiss _Yuuri, only Yuuri._

Yuuri turns away disgusted, and something steels inside of him. He turns back to Tessa and flashes his best sexy smirk. "Lead the way."

She smirks in return and grabs his hand, "Let's go."

~

Victor's only been here a half an hour, and he's already ready to leave. He's got a pounding headache, he's exhausted and Yuuri has been ignoring him all week. He doesn't know what he did wrong to push Yuuri away, but he wants him back. He wants his beautiful Yuuri back in his arms. Chris promised he'd be here tonight, but Victor's been looking all night, and he cant find him.

Before he can dwell on it more, an extremely drunk Dylan stumbles up to him. "Victorrrr," she whines.

He feigns a smile, and pulls her into his lap. "Hey."

She wraps her arms around him and plants a kiss on his cheek. Victor resists the temptation to push her away. Instead, he resumes his visual search for Yuuri before he finally finds him standing by a table in the corner. He's about to shove Dylan off and head over when he sees that Yuuri's talking to someone.

No, not just someone. Tessa Wilder.

Tessa Wilder has had a crush on Yuuri for weeks. And there she is, winking at him, smirking provocatively, and no doubt proposing something incredibly lewd to Yuuri, his Yuuri. Victor waits, stomach turning with jealousy, for Yuuri to decline.

Instead, Yuuri flashes a seductive smirk at her and leans in close to say something. Victor feels envy broil in his gut. Yuuri doesn't smile like that for anyone except Victor. Only Victor.

Tessa starts to lead Yuuri towards the stairs, and Victor wants to scream at her to _get the hell away from his Yuuri._

Except . . . Yuuri isn't his. Not really. Yuuri has made no indication that he wants to be in a relationship with Victor. In fact, Yuuri has made no indication that he doesn't hate Victor's guts.

Yuuri can go sleep with whoever he wants, and Victor can't do anything about it.

Ugh, he needs another beer. He pushes Dylan off of him and goes to get another beer only to find no more cans left. Victor curses and heads upstairs to get more. On his way back, he trips, falling through a door and crashing inside a room. There's a couple kissing on the bed, and Victor laughs.

"Hey, sorry guys, I-" The couple turns around, and Victor stops mid-sentence because looking up at him, lips kiss-swollen and arms wrapped around Tessa's waist, is Yuuri.

~

Yuuri feels guilt crawl up his insides as he stares up at Victor's shocked face, but he immediately squashes the feeling. He doesn't have to feel guilty. He and Victor aren't dating. He didn't do anything wrong. Victor doesn't care about Yuuri, Victor doesn't care at all.

"We're kinda busy," Yuuri says. His voice is cold, but he refuses to meet Victor's eyes.

"I see that," Victor says, and maybe its just Yuuri's imagination, but it sounds like his voice cracks a little, "Tessa, can you give us a minute?"

Tessa looks between the two, confused, before her eyes settle on Yuuri, waiting for him to tell her to stay. And Yuuri should, he should tell Victor to get lost, he should tell Victor to leave him alone forever.

But he doesn't. He can't. He keeps his eyes trained to the floor until Tessa leaves. The minute she closes the door, Victor strides forward, eyes ablaze.

"What the hell?" Victor's voice trembles with anger, "Tessa Wilder? Seriously?"

"She's cool," Yuuri crosses his arms, "And a great kisser."

Victor's eyes narrow. "Does she know how many times you've taken my di-"

"Why do you care?" Yuuri interrupts, "You're dating Dylan, remember?"

"Yeah, but I don't care about Dylan like I care about you!" Victor practically screams. Then his eyes widen as he realizes what he just admitted.

Before Yuuri can actually process the words, Victor is crashing his lips against Yuuri's, tipping him back onto the bed. Yuuri should stop him. Yuuri should demand an explanation.

But he doesn't. He just wraps his arms around Victor's neck and kisses him hard. He wants to hold on to Victor, even if it's just for tonight.

~

Yuuri wakes up with the sun flaring in his eyes and a pounding headache. Victor is gone and the bed is cold. Yuuri isn't surprised.

He's fumbling around the floor for his clothes when he hears shouting coming from the kitchen. He pulls on his shirt, wonders why it feels so big, chalks it down to the hangover, and makes his way down the hallway to find the source of the commotion. When he reaches the kitchen, he stops on his tracks.

The source of the noise is Dylan, screaming her head off at an annoyed-looking Victor, while Chris and Phichit and the rest of their friends watch in mild interest, drinking Phichit's famous hangover cure.

"Dylan, calm down," Victor is saying.

"Don't you tell me to calm down!" She screams, "I want to know which girl you slept with last night, and I want to know now!"

"I didn't sleep with a girl last night," Victor says calmly.

"Oh yeah?" Dylan continues, "Don't lie, you asshole. You have hickeys all over your neck, and I know they weren't from me because after you left to get a beer, you never came back!"

"Dylan-" Victor starts.

"No!" Dylan screams, "You don't get to say anything! Now tell me which bitch it was!"

She spins around wildly. "Was it one of you?" She accuses, pointing at Sara, Mila, and Isabella.

"I'm not interested," Sara wrinkles her nose.

"I'm taken," Isabella grabs JJ's hand.

"I'm gay," Mila shrugs.

Dylan opens her mouth to say something else when she finally notices Yuuri, standing meekly in the hallway. Her eyes rake over his figure and then widen, burning with anger.

"I told you I didn't sleep with a girl," Victor says wryly.

"You!" She growls, "Oh, my God. It was you this whole time!"

Yuuri opens his mouth, but Dylan cuts him off.

"Don't you dare deny it!" She screams, "You've got hickeys all over, your hair is a mess, and that's Victor's sweatshirt."

Yuuri looks down. Oh. So that's why it felt so big.

"Don't try to deny that either. That is a Van Halen sweatshirt. Victor has a drawer full of those, so _don't deny it._ " Dylan looks at Victor, obviously hoping he will deny it. He doesn't say anything.

"Oh. My. God!" Dylan shrieks, her face red with fury, "I can't believe I was so stupid! When you left to get a beer and never came back, I just assumed, you know, maybe he left! Maybe he's tired! But no, you were off with him! All this time, all this time when you kept refusing me, saying you wanted our first time to be special, all this fucking time, you were fucking some stupid, four-eyed, fat-ass whore!"

"Don't you dare call Yuuri a whore!" Victor screams.

Everyone in the room, including Dylan and Yuuri, looks taken aback.

"Don't," Victor says, more calmly, "You. Dare. Call. Yuuri. A. Whore." He strides forward, standing between Dylan and Yuuri.

"Yuuri is the best thing that has ever happened to me. He is a million times better than any girl I have ever been with, and Gof knows, he's a billion times better than you. Yuuri is perfect and beautiful and amazing, and I will _not have you call my Yuuri a whore_."

Dylan's face turns purple with fury.

"Get out," Victor says, his voice ice-cold.

Dylan turns on her heel and whips the door open, slamming it behind her.

Yuuri's heart is pounding. Victor turns to look at him, eyes soft, and Yuuri is overcome, not for the first time by how beautiful Victor is. Yuuri opens his mouth to ask if Victor really meant all that he said when-

"Wait, hold on," JJ butts in, "You two are sleeping together?"

Yuuri groans. He forgot everyone else was still here.

"Sorry to tell you like this," Victor says.

"Don't be," Phichit says casually, "I already know,"

"You do?" Yuuri asks.

"Yeah," Phichit snorts, "A blind person could see you two eye-fucking across the lunch table."

"It was pretty obvious," Chris agrees, "Everyone could see how thirsty you two were for each other."

"It'd take an idiot not to realize," Yuri rolls his eyes in disgust, "You two were disgustingly obvious."

Otabek nods.

"I didn't even know it was supposed to be a secret," Mila says, "I thought we were just hiding it from Dylan."

The entire group murmurs their assent.

"So everyone knew but me?" JJ asks incredulously.

Everyone nods. JJ sits down and puts his head in his hands.

The room falls into silence, and Yuuri can feel the awkward tension in the air. Phichit clears his throat.

"Well," he starts, "I, um, read online that hangover cures, uh, work better outside!"

Chris nods, "Yes, that is very . . . Factual and correct and not a lie."

"So," Phichit gestures wildly with his hands, "My hangover's pretty bad so I'm gonna head outside, and I think everyone else also has really bad hangovers, right, guys?"

Everyone nods and starts for the back door

"Actually, mine's not that bad so- hey, what was that for?" JJ starts, only to be cut off by Isabella elbowing him. She shoots him a look. "Okay, okay! I'm coming!"

Everyone trickles out of the room leaving just Yuuri, Victor, and the awkward tension.

As soon as the last person leaves, Victor steps towards Yuuri.

"Yuuri, I-" he starts

"Did you mean it?" Yuuri asks, eyes cast down, hands fiddling with the hem of Victor's sweatshirt, "What you said about me . . . About me being the best thing that ever happened to you."

"I meant every word I said," Victor answers, "Every single one."

"Then- then why did you always act like you didn't like me? Why did you want this to be a secret so bad?"

"I thought you wanted it to be a secret," Victor responds, "I thought you hated me." He pauses. "Do you?" He asks tentatively, "Hate me?

"No," Yuuri says, "I- I like you. A lot actually. Like a lot a lot. But . . . " He raises his head to meet Victor's eyes. "How do I know I'm any different than any of your girlfriends? How do I know you're gonna treat me any better?"

Victor's face is pained. "Yuuri," he breathes, "You are beautiful and perfect and so smart and so cute and sweet but kinda evil at the same time -in a good way!- and you're adorable when you laugh and so cute when you're exasperated and every time you look at me my heart basically explodes." Victor takes a breath. "Also you look really cute in my clothes."

Yuuri can feel himself blushing all the way to his ears.

"Just please," Victor pleads, "Please go on one date with me. Just one. And if you think . . . If you don't want this, us to happen, then I'll leave you alone for good."

"One date?" Yuuri asks.

"One date," Victor smiles tentatively.

Yuuri nods, "okay."

Victor beams, his smile positively radiant. "Great!" He exclaims.

~

Victor's never been more nervous on his life. He's sitting in the cafe, waiting for Yuuri, and his stomach is doing handsprings. He's never been nervous for a date before. He's never had to worry about his date not liking him because honestly? Most girls at school just threw themselves at him.

But here he is, feeling like he might puke from nerves, waiting for the most perfect person he'd ever met to show up.

He'd modeled approximately nineteen outfits that morning for Makkachin, trying to find the perfect combo to impress Yuuri. He'd decided on a blue sweater to bring out his eyes and skinny jeans to show off his long skinny legs, but sitting here now, Victor wonders if maybe the sweater was too bright? Or maybe Yuuri doesn't like dark wash jeans? Or maybe his boots are too pointy?

Victor slams his head on the table. This was the worst. Why had he decided to do this again?

"You okay?" A soft voice giggles above him.

Victor looks up. Oh, that's why. Yuuri looks beautiful as always, cinnamon eyes shining, cute nose scrunched up as he giggles so adorably.

"I am now," Victor smiles, his heart thumping.

Yuuri blushes, "Good to hear." Victor smiles, resting his head in his chin, and decides he'd be content to sit here, looking at Yuuri forever.

~

Yuuri can feel all his nerves melt away as Victor smiles at him. He'd been terrified for this date, wondering how it would go, wondering if Victor would like hanging out with him, and most of all, wondering what would happen if it didn't go well.

But everything was perfect. He and Victor had talked nonstop about everything and anything, and now that it was time to leave, Yuuri couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"It's time for me to get home," Yuuri says, smiling apologetically.

"I'll walk you home!" Victor exclaims enthusiastically.

Yuuri giggles, "Okay then." He pushes open the door and is immediately hit by a gust of cold wind. He shivers.

"Are you cold?" Victor asks.

"It was warm before, and I didn't bring a jacket," Yuuri replies, rubbing his arms in a futile attempt to warm them up.

"Take mine," Victor says, already pulling his basketball jacket off his arms.

"Won't you be cold, then?" Yuuri asks.

"Nah, I'm Russian," Victor jokes, spreading his jacket over Yuuri's trembling shoulders, "Besides this decision is purely selfish. Like I said, I like seeing you in my clothes."

Yuuri smiles, "Thank you." Victor's jacket is huge but warm, and Yuuri burrows inside, basking in Victor's smell. Victor smiles at him.

"I remember the first time you wore that jacket," he says, his voice wistful.

Yuuri blushes. Right. The first time they'd had sex.

"That was so embarrassing," Yuuri giggles, burying his face in his hands.

"No, it was adorable!" Victor exclaims. Then his voice lowers, "And sexy."

Yuuri covers his blushing face with Victor's too-long sleeves. "Stopppp," he whines.

"Aw, I'm sorry," Victor laughs, "You're just so cute when you're embarrassed."

The statement makes Yuuri flush even redder, and he's almost grateful when they finally arrive at his house.

"This one's it," Yuuri says, pulling out his keys. He turns to Victor. "I had a really good time."

"So did I," Victor says, his voice hopeful.

"Do you think," Yuuri starts. "Maybe we could do this again?"

"Is that your way of saying you'll be my boyfriend?" Victor asks, a smile starting to spread over his face.

"Yes," Yuuri replies, "I mean, if you still want me to be."

Victor's face bursts into a giant, heart-shaped grin, and he lunges forward, wrapping his arms around Yuuri in a hug. Yuuri laughs, wrapping his arms around Victor's neck.

Victor pulls back slightly, arms still around Yuuri's waist.

"Can I kiss you?" He asks, his voice suddenly shy.

Yuuri feels his heart beat a million miles an hour at the request. He barely has time to breathe a "yes" before Victor is softly pressing his lips against Yuuri's. It's a cheesy and overdone cliche, but Yuuri seriously swears he sees fireworks behind his eyelids.

"See you Monday, Yuuri," Victor says, walking down the steps, eyes still trained on Yuuri's face.

"See you Monday, Victor," Yuuri says, a smile that's probably way too dopey and lovesick spread over his face.

He stumbles into the house, unable to keep the smile off his face. Mari and Yuuko are sitting in the kitchen. Yuuri beams at them.

"Whoa," Mari says, "You're happy today."

Yuuri collapses into the couch. "I think blue eyes are the prettiest, don't you?"

Mari looks confused.

"Oh, my God!" Yuuko screeches suddenly, "Are you wearing Victor Nikiforov's basketball jacket?"

Yuuri sits up, "What?"

"You went on a date with Victor Nikiforov?" Yuuko shrieks right in Mari's ear. Mari winces.

Yuuri blushes, "Um . . . "

"You did! OMG!" Yuuko practically screams. She turns to Mari triumphantly. "You owe me ten bucks."

Mari groans, "You couldn't wait one more month to go on a date with him?"

"You guys bet on me?" Yuuri asks.

"She bet you two would get together before January," Mari says, pointing at Yuuko, "I bet before February."

Yuuri flushes deep red. "Oh, my God. I'm going upstairs," he says, hurriedly running up the stairs, Mari and Yuuko's laughs ringing in the background.

Yuuri has just pulled open his bedroom door when he realizes that Victor needs his jacket back. He grabs his phone to text him.

 

** Victor Nikiforov **

_I still have your jacket whoops lol_

 

As Yuuri waits for Victor to reply, he realizes that this is the first time he's texting Victor as his boyfriend. It's a pretty trivial thing, but it still excites Yuuri somehow. He wonders if he should change Victor's contact name to something more personal. Is that a cute thing to do? Or would Victor think it's weird? Yuuri has just decided to change it to Vitya with a heart emoji when his phone vibrates with a new text

 

** Vitya❤️ **

_I still have your jacket whoops lol_

**Yuuri!! It's okay you can wear it to school on Monday ;)**

_Are you sure? Everyone will see_

**Does it matter if people see**

_No!! Of course not!! I just wanted to make sure it was cool with you_

**It's more than cool with me Yuuri ;)**

**I don't know how many times I have to tell you I like seeing you in my clothes ;D**

_Okay if you're sure :D_

_See you Monday_

**See you Monday Yuuri!!!!!!! :D :D**

~

Yuuri fidgets uncomfortably, wrapping Victor's jacket tighter around his torso. He hefts his backpack higher up on his shoulders, takes a deep breath, and steps out of the car. A few eyes glance over him before ricocheting back once they see the jacket. He sees them peering at his back, eyebrows rising once they see the word NIKIFOROV emblazoned there. More people start to notice. A few of Victor's exes roll their eyes and turn to whisper to their friends.

"Yuuri!" Yuuko screams suddenly, coming up behind him.

Yuuri breathes a sigh of relief, "Thank God you're here, Yuuko. I need protection from the rabid girls who look like they want to kill me."

Yuuko laughs, "Yeah, I passed Jessica on the way here, and she was discussing with her friends how she'd like to, and I quote, 'shove a baseball bat down your trachea'."

Yuuri's eyes widen, "I have gym class with Jessica. Should I be worried?"

"Aw, I'm sure your boyfriend, Victor, can help you out," Yuuko teases

Yuuri flushes red and buries his face in his hands. "Stoppp," he whines.

"Yuuuriiiiiiiii!" Another voice croons from behind him. Yuuko's face spreads into a wide grin.

"Oh, no," Yuuri whispers before two strong arms wrap around his waist, twirling him around in the air. Yuuri laughs despite himself. "Victor, put me down."

Victor smiles, "Aw, but what if I want to keep hugging my sweet little Yuuri?"

Yuuri turns scarlet red, "Everyone's watching, Victor."

Victor smirks. "So?" He asks finally setting Yuuri down, his arm still firmly around Yuuri's waist. Yuuri is about to reply when out of the corner of his eye, he sees a flash of brown hair and a nasty scowl. He swallows.

Dylan.

She's watching them from her spot on the steps, whispering to one of her friends. She's not the only one who looks angry. Several girls all over campus are watching, their judgmental eyes trailing over Yuuri's form, envy guiding their whispers.

Before he can talk himself out of it, Yuuri wraps his arms around Victor's neck and pulls him down into a kiss. Victor wraps his arms around Yuuri's waist and tugs him in closer. Yuuri can hear wolf whistles on the background, most likely from Victor's friends.

 _"That's right, bitches,"_ Yuuri thinks, imagining the look on Dylan's voice as she watches, _"He's mine now."_

~

Yuuri and Victor have been dating for nearly three months now, and Yuuri couldn't be happier. Victor is a perfect boyfriend. Now that they're dating, he's dropped a lot of his cool-guy facade, and he acts a lot more like himself. He's affectionate and dramatic and very extra, but Yuuri likes him for it. Everything is perfect.

Until it isn't.

Yuuri is at the coffee shop one day when he runs into Natalie Sinclair. She's on her way out, latte in hand, when she catches sight of him.

"Yuuri Katsuki?" She asks, once she sees him.

Yuuri surveys the girl in front of him, racking his brain trying to remember if he's met her before. "Yeah, um, I'm so so sorry, but have we met?"

The girl chuckles, "No, but I do know you're Victor's boyfriend." She extends a hand. "Natalie Sinclair."

"Nice to meet you," Yuuri says, shaking her hand. "So, um," Yuuri asks cautiously, "You know Victor?" The last thing Yuuri wants to deal with is another of Victor's jealous exes.

"Yeah, we're friends," Natalie answers, "We had a thing, like, way back in the day, but that was forever ago."

Yuuri nods and smiles politely. The name Natalie is starting to ring a bell. He feels like he's heard it in relation to Victor before . . .

_"Wrong again," Phichit laughs, "Laura was that college girl he dated. You know, when he was sleeping with her roommate, Natalie, too?"_

Right. Yuuri remembers now. Even after all this time, the thought of all the dozens of Victor's ex-flings makes him feel queasy.

"So he told you about me?" Yuuri asks.

"Yeah, we met up last night," Natalie answers.

Yuuri swallows the bile rising in his throat. He'd texted Victor last night, asking him if he wanted to meet up. Victor had said he couldn't because he had to babysit Yuri's cat. Last Yuuri checked, Yuri's cat was an angry fluffball named Puma Tiger Scorpion, not a pretty college girl.

"Oh," Yuuri answers, unsure of what else to say. Natalie flips her hair over her shoulder casually, and Yuuri notices a purple hickey, right under her jaw.

 _"You don't know where that came from,"_ Yuuri tells himself, _"It could've been from anyone."_

"Well, nice meeting you," Yuuri says, "But I should get going."

"One more thing," Natalie says quickly.

Yuuri turns around. "Yeah?"

"Listen, you seem like a nice guy," Natalie says, her voice sympathetic but her eyes glinting like a predator's, "Don't waste your time with Victor."

"Excuse me?" Yuuri asks.

"Victor can't stay tethered to one person for long," Natalie continues, "It's not his nature. The sooner you accept that the better."

"Thanks, but I think I'm okay," Yuuri replies, his voice tight.

"Okay, you don't believe me," Natalie laughs, "Just ask him where he was last night, and why he kept ignoring your texts about some guy's cat."

Yuuri's blood turns to ice. She saw Victor's phone last night. She was with Victor last night. He turns to ask Natalie more questions, but before he can get another word in, she stalks out, hips swishing. As she walks out, the scent of Chanel number five wafts behind her.

That's Victor's favorite perfume. Yuuri knows because Victor spent a good ten minutes explaining why he hated cologne and why Chanel was a much classier choice.

Yuuri's heart sinks. He hadn't wanted to believe it. He'd wanted to believe so badly that Victor really did like him, that what they had was real. But he'd been wrong all along. He wasn't any different from any of Victor's exes. It just took Victor a little longer to get bored of him.

He's an idiot. He's a stupid, stupid idiot for ever believing that Victor could change, that Victor could really like him.

Yuuri can feel the onslaught of tears prickling on his eyes as he shoves the coffee shop door open. He feels his phone buzz and checks it through tear-blurred eyes

 

** Vitya❤️ **

**I have a surprise for you!!!!! Can I come over?**

 

Yuuri contemplates throwing his phone against the ground. Instead he chokes back a sob and calls Phichit.

Phichit answers on the third ring. "Hey, what's up?"

"Phichit," Yuuri says, sniffling.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Phichit's excited tone dims down with concern.

"Just . . . Can you come to my house?" Yuuri pleads, "I really need you right now."

"Of course," Phichit answers, "I'll be there in five minutes."

"You live ten minutes away from me," Yuuri says.

"This seems to be a crisis," Phichit replies, "Traffic laws don't apply in a crisis."

"Phichit!" Yuuri exclaims, "Traffic laws are a very serious-"

"I'll bring ice cream and the Thor movies so we can obsess over Chris Hemsworth's abs. Love you. Bye," Phichit hurriedly interrupts. Then he hangs up.

Yuuri sighs but smiles despite himself. Thank God for Phichit.

~

Victor is practically skipping as he makes his way to Yuuri's house. It's his and Yuuri's three-month anniversary, and he thinks he got Yuuri the perfect present. Victor's getting all excited just thinking of how much Yuuri will love it.

The perfect present yaps from where it sits inside Victor's Michael Kors purse. Victor smiles and pats the little brown poodle's head. Yuuri loves Makkachin and always talks about how much he misses his old dog, Vicchan, so finding the perfect gift for Yuuri was easy!

He also got chocolate and flowers. You know, just in case.

Victor hums as he rings the doorbell of Yuuri's house. Nothing could bring his mood down now.

The door opens, and Victor smiles in anticipation of seeing Yuuri only to find that it's Phichit who's answered the door.

"Phichit!" Victor beams, "Where's Yuuri."

Victor's smile dies once he sees Phichit's stony expression. "What's wrong?"

Phichit steps outside, closing the door behind himself. "What are you doing?" He asks flatly.

"It's me and Yuuri's three month anniversary!" Victor says.

Phichit raises an eyebrow. "I can't believe you," he says

"What are you talking about?" Victor asks.

"You're my friend, Victor. I care about you," Phichit says, "But I am seriously holding myself back from strangling you."

"Why?" Victor asks, confused, "What's going on?"

"I really thought you'd changed, Victor," Phichit shakes his head, "I thought you cared about Yuuri. If I'd known you were going to screw him over, I'd have never let you ask him out."

"Wait! What did I do?" Victor asks, panic rising in his chest.

"We know all about your little rendezvous with Natalie Sinclair last night," Phichit answers, crossing his arms.

"Who the hell is Natalie Sinclair?" Victor asks, bewildered.

"College girl? You were dating her roommate Laura?" Phichit doesn't give Victor a chance to reply before confusing. "Yuuri ran into her at the coffee shop today," Phichit says, "She said she was with you last night. She had a hickey under her neck, she knew about the texts Yuuri sent you last night, and she smelled just like that perfume you love. You were lying about watching Yuri's cat, and we all know it."

Ohh. The gears finally click in Victor's brain.

"Wait, I did see Natalie yesterday, but it was because I ran into her at the grocery store! I was buying chocolates for Yuuri! She helped me pick some out! That's why I lied about watching Puma Tiger Scorpion! 'Cause I was getting Yuuri gifts!" Victor exclaims, "As for the texts she probably saw them when I was checking my phone! And it's not exactly a secret that I wear Chanel! She's just trying to mess with Yuuri!"

Phichit raises both eyebrows, "Huh."

"It's true! You have to let me talk to Yuuri!" Victor pleads desperately, shoving past Phichit and opening the door.

"Oh, nuh-uh, I'll go see if he wants to talk to you," Phichit says as he pushes Victor back.

"Phichit, please-" Victor starts before he catches sight of Yuuri standing at the bottom of the stairs inside the house.

"Victor?" He asks cautiously.

"Yuuri," Victor breathes a sigh of relief, "Look I can explain."

"I heard," Yuuri rubs the back of his neck, "I was, um, standing here the whole time."

"You were?" Phichit asks.

"Yeah, sorry," Yuuri says.

Victor opens his mouth to speak, but before he can, the little brown fluffball in his purse leaps out and bounds towards Yuuri. Crap. Victor forgot about the dog.

The dog leaps into Yuuri's arms. Yuuri and Phichit stare at it, confused.

"Uh," Phichit says, "Did that dog just leap out of your purse?"

"Well, he was supposed to be Yuuri's anniversary present," Victor answers sheepishly.

"You got me a dog? For our three-month anniversary?" Yuuri asks incredulously.

"Okay, so it might've been a bit much," Victor says sheepishly.

Yuuri laughs, "Oh, my God." He leaps forward and wraps his arms around Victor, giggling into his shoulder. Victor beams loudly and swoops Yuuri up, spinning him around.

"I'm sorry for doubting you," Yuuri says.

"Hey, it's okay," Victor says, "I know I don't exactly have the best track record of relationships."

Yuuri smiles, "Do you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive," Victor says.

They stand there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes before Phichit coughs awkwardly and the puppy yips loudly.

Yuuri flushes red. "Sorry."

Phichit shakes his head. "You two lovebirds have fun." He smiles fondly as he leaves.

Yuuri turns to the dog, scooping him up in his arms.

"Thanks for the dog," Yuuri says, softly scratching behind the puppy's ears, "And I'm so sorry, but I didn't get you anything."

"Your presence is gift enough," Victor says, feeling so stupidly in love.

Yuuri blushes furiously, hiding his face in the dog's fur.

"Aw, you're so cute, Yuuri!" Victor teases.

Yuuri flushes further. "Victor, stop."

Victor pours, but his eyes are shining.

"I love you," he whispers, and he can't think of a better time to have said it.

Yuuri looks surprised but then he smiles fondly. "I love you too."

~

"I cannot believe you," Yuri growls, "You named the dog Yurichan?"

"I knew it would piss you off to have a dog named after you, Mr. Cats-Are-Supreme," Yuuri laughs, "And it's a better name than Puma Tiger Scorpion."

"First of all, cats are supreme," Yuri says, softly petting Puma Tiger Scorpion, "Second of all, Puma Tiger Scorpion is a kick-ass name, and third of all, consider me pissed off then."

"Is that why you're using your other hand to pet Yurichan?" Victor smirks, plopping down next to Yuuri.

"Shut up!" Yuri screams, petting Yurichan's soft curly fur, "I so regret coming to this picnic at the park with you guys."

"Hey, show some respect to your parents," Phichit says.

"Yeah, these are the people who raised you, young Yuri," Chris chimes in.

"Shut the fuck up!" Yuri screeches, "Beka's the only cool person here."

"Ooh, you call him Beka?" JJ teases, "Little kitty's got himself a boyfriend!"

"I HATE ALL OF YOU!" Yuri plops backwards into the grass as everyone laughs, "Beka, back me up here."

"You should be more respectful to your fathers, Yuri," Otabek says, straight-faced.

"TRAITOR!" Yuri yowls.

Victor fake pouts, draping himself over Yuuri dramatically. "Yuuri, hold me. Our son doesn't love us anymore."

Yuri grabs a handful of spaghetti and chucks it at Victor's perfectly coiffed hair.

"No!" Victor cries, "Not the hair!" He then takes his bowl of salad and dumps it on Yuri's lap.

Yuri's expression contorts into one of pure rage. "Oh, it's on."

He flings a pile of cheese just as Victor throws the salami platter. Both of them miss and are faced with an angry, cheese-and-salami-covered Phichit and Chris.

The group suddenly gets very quiet. Victor and Yuri look at each other before leaping up and running off, salad and spaghetti streaking in their wake.

"Get 'em!" Chris shouts as he and Phichit race after the two Russians.

One thing leads to another, and soon, everyone's wrapped up in a full-scale food war. Everyone's flinging foot at everyone, and soon there isn't a single person, not completely coated in food.

"I'll protect you, Yuuri!" Victor screams, dramatically diving in front of Yuuri to catch the jumbo meatball Yuri just threw. The meatball hits him right in the stomach, and he falls, his head on Yuuri's lap.

"You're gonna get spaghetti all over my crotch!" Yuuri giggles, shoving Victor's head.

"Yuuri!" Victor says, his voice filled with fake hurt, "I just took a bullet for you!"

Yuuri laughs, "And I love you for that."

"I love you too," Victor says, a dopey grin spreading over his face as he leans up to kiss Yuuri. Before he can, a shower of vinaigrette dressing rains over both of them.

"Gotcha!" Phichit squeals, running off.

Yuuri looks up in shock. "Phichit, we're supposed to be friends!"

"Too bad, sucker!" Phichit cackles.

Yuuri turns to Victor, a renewed fire in his eyes. "Let's get him."

Victor smiles, "That's my Yuuri."

They grab a bottle of hot sauce and tear after Phichit, almost tripping over JJ who is lying on the ground covered in mustard.

Yuuri tackles Phichit to the ground, hot sauce in hand. "Accept defeat, Chulanont!" He screams.

Victor thinks, watching Yuuri spray Phichit with hot sauce, that he has never been more in love.

Yuuri giggles, "Come on, Victor, help me!"

Victor smiles.  Yup.  Everything is perfect.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took me three months to finish this but it's here! I really hope the conclusion is satisfactory for everyone, and I hope all of you enjoyed this story! If you want to read more of my fics, I have a multi-chapter mafia au called Offer Me That Deathless Death that I am posting a chapter for soon, and I'll be righting a funny Victuuri one shot very soon as well! 
> 
> As always thank you so so so much for reading, comments fuel my writing, and come chat with me at my tumblr pasteurellapestis!
> 
> This fic has no beta so I'm sorry for mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This fic does not have a beta so I'm sorry for any mistakes but I hope you liked it! Comments feed me so make sure to leave one of you can, and I appreciate all kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions!


End file.
